


Residual Magnetism

by DownToTheSea



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Various short prompts originally published on Tumblr. Mostly 3/5 sentences and Teslen, but there will be a few other/longer things showing up occasionally!





	1. Helen + "Stars"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Helen + 'stars'"

For as long as she could remember, Helen had been fascinated by the stars. As a little girl she used to sneak out of bed and tiptoe to the window at the end of the hallway to watch them and trace the patterns in the sky. Her mother caught her at it one night, but instead of sending her back to bed, Patricia Magnus sat next to her and taught her their names.   
  
The fascination came back with the space program in the 20th century, and Helen was just as glued to her television as everyone else to watch the broadcast of the moon landing. Not for the first time, she wondered if someday in her long life, she’d visit the stars herself.


	2. Teslen + "Imaginary"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Teslen + 'imaginary'"

“I’ll leave you both to your eternity now,” Adam had said. It had only been more of his overdramatic villain monologue (Nikola could have come up with a better one in his sleep) but it had caught at him. For once he couldn’t read the look in Helen’s eyes when they met his, but his gaze remained locked on her until he shook himself and returned to the present.   
  
Nikola hadn’t wanted to be trapped in that hollow world any more than Helen did, but now that they were out and sharing a companionable glass of wine, he kept returning to the phrase in his mind. It was one of Nikola’s most cherished dreams; he would give her all of eternity if she asked, and all of his heart too.


	3. Nikola + "Unicorn"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Nikola + 'stars'"

Kneeling next to the injured unicorn, Nikola laid his hand on its mane and stroked gently. “Don’t worry,” he murmured to it, “my Helen will be here soon and she’ll fix you right up.” He patted it awkwardly.   
  
The children’s jaws dropping were almost audible from where they stood clustered behind him, Henry on the phone to Helen. Nikola usually attempted to avoid displaying any facets beyond “acerbic genius” in front of them; now he’d had to do something extra genius-y just to keep his reputation intact.


	4. Teslen + "Fanfiction"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Teslen + 'fanfiction'"

Ever since the Operation Paranormal fan message boards had caught hold of a video of the Sanctuary team in action, Helen had her hands full of problems: getting the thing taken down, doing as much damage control as possible… and Nikola having entirely too much fun with it.   
  
“’Omg, they’re such a badass battle couple,’” he read while lounging on her couch swirling a glass of wine, “’I ship them so hard.’” The post was referring to himself and Helen, who had skyrocketed in popularity to become the fans’ new obsession while they waited for the show to come back from hiatus.   
  
Then he went suspiciously quiet for a few minutes, grinning to himself, before surfacing with a chuckle. “Helen,” he said, rising, “I have just read the most fascinating exploration of our hidden passion for each other which I would  _ love  _ to put into action with you…”   



	5. Teslen + Timeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Teslen watching Timeless"

“Oh look at him, he’s got it  _ bad _ ,” Nikola said with a sort of gleeful sympathy, taking a swig of wine and watching Flynn stumble over himself trying to apologize to Lucy in the car as soft music played.   
  
“I must admit, he has been rather disastrous in his attempts to, quite frankly, do  _ anything  _ up until this point,” Helen said, taking a sip of her own wine.   
  
“Yeah but, she likes him, right?” Nikola asked, glancing over at her, and just a touch of uncertainty in his tone made Helen give him a reassuring smile and squeeze his hand: “Yes, I’d say she does.”


	6. Nikola + Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Nikola + dancing"

“What is he doing?” Henry whispered, clinging to the door frame and trying to lean in for a better angle while remaining unseen.   
  
“I don’t know,” Kate hissed back, grinning, “but I’m recording it because this is  _ pure  _ blackmail material.”   
  
Inside the laboratory, in what he thought was complete solitude and privacy, Nikola Tesla was attempting to learn how to tap dance.


	7. Henry Fanboying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Henry going all fanboy over something"

“Dude, this is  _ awesome _ ,” Henry gushed, staring at the glowing light encased in several feet of thick and extremely sturdy glass, “you got Teslatricity to work!”   
  
“HA, you said Teslatricity,” Nikola crowed, “and yes, I am very brilliant, aren’t I?”   
  
Henry rolled his eyes,  _ almost  _ regretting his enthusiasm… but it was really really cool, so he felt like this was a rare instance where Tesla had kinda earned it.


	8. Teslen + Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Teslen and moonlight"

“Nikola, I swear to God if I hear the words ‘when the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie’ come out of your mouth, you’re doing cleanup duty on the underground wing for a month.”   
  
“Aww, Helen,” Nikola said, deflating a bit (which told her she’d been correct, not that she needed a lot of confirmation considering he’d already pulled this about a hundred times), “but the moon is so beautiful tonight… much like you are all the time, my dear,” he tacked on in a honeyed voice, nearly batting his eyelashes at her.   
  
“Then perhaps you’d care to appreciate it with me instead of bursting out into song, I think we’ve had quite enough of that for one year,” Helen said, and slid an arm around Nikola’s waist, smiling at his delighted (and smug) giggle before pulling him close.


	9. Nikola + Freckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Nikola and his freckles"

“It was the freckles!” Nikola exclaimed with the air of someone coming to the most important conclusion of the century; “That’s why Afina didn’t take me seriously.”   
  
“Yes, Nikola, I’m sure it was your freckles and not, for example, your unwillingness to destroy the world at the drop of a hat, or how patently harmless you are.”   
  
“Excuse me, harmless?! You insult me, Helen, implying I’m not a mastermind who will eventually dominate these foolish mortals.”   
  
“If you say so, Nikola.”


	10. Teslen on a Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Teslen on a beach in midsummer"

“Helen, my dearest, I have only one request for you on this idyllic day,” Nikola drawled, lounging on the towel in his entirely impractical three-piece suit, sunglasses pushed up on his forehead. “Please, for the love of God, don’t say… the  _ s-word _ .”   
  
Helen smiled innocently at him. “Nikola, I assure you I have no idea what you’re talking about.”   
  
Nikola hummed and relaxed a bit, which was when Helen whispered, “When are you going to start  _ sparkling _ ?”


	11. Teslen + Cotton Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "at a fair or carnival. one of them has a big weakness for cotton candy"

“Dude, that’s like your fifth cone,” Henry said, casting a rather alarmed glance at Nikola, munching contentedly on his cotton candy.   
  
“Yeah, so what? I’m a vampire, I think I can handle the sugar rush.”   
  
“Nikola has a sweet tooth, Henry, you’ll get used to it,” Helen told him.   
  
“Just sweet around you, dearest - ooh, what say you win me that stuffed pigeon?”


	12. Teslen Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Teslen cuddling after Helen having too close a call with an abnormal"

“By all means. You’re hovering, Nikola,” Helen said, raising her eyebrows and smiling at him, “and you may as well do it comfortably.”   
  
Nikola exhaled and sank down next to her, leaning his head against hers and wrapping an arm around her.   
  
“Helen…” he murmured, and Helen lifted a hand to run through his hair.   



	13. Married!Teslen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Nikola and Helen get married during Helen's time travel shenanigans"

“You’re MARRIED?” Henry exclaimed, his mouth hanging open; Will, Kate, and Declan all had matching facial expressions, although Bigfoot seemed far less surprised. “When did that happen?!”   
  
“Oh, 1927,” Helen said casually, to another ripple of shock.   
  
“What do you think, my dear?” Nikola asked, casting a smug smile around the stunned room. “Nikola Tesla-Magnus on my new laboratory door?”


End file.
